


Treasures

by ChildOfTheStar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Happy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheStar/pseuds/ChildOfTheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes everything you have to love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno XD  
> English is not my first language so be warned :D

“Goodbye Aomine”

It has been hours already since that broad shoulders turned around and walked out from their shared apartment to never return again. No matter how many times he wished it was all just a nightmare, he was reminded painfully by the emptiness of the apartment. The apartment was huge, but it was a lot bigger now that the redhead was no longer in it. The constant shouting cannot be heard and instead replaced by a deafening silence. The warmth that once enveloped him whenever he felt cold was forever gone and all that was left was regret and a broken man.

\---------------------

Aomine was beyond pissed, he and Kagami were fighting about their work schedule as usual. Kagami was a firefighter and so he was required to work sixteen hours daily and sometimes twenty four hours. This was not a problem at first but as time passes, Kagami was spending less and less of his time in their apartment. Sometimes whenever he got home, Kagami was not around and if he was, he was usually asleep and if Aomine woke him up, he would just grumble ‘I am tired’ and turn around to his side of the bed.

This was their routine for almost a year and Aomine couldn’t do anything. He was a police officer rising to ranks and so his schedule was almost as inflexible as Kagami. Whenever he has a day off, Kagami has to work and whenever Kagami has a day off, he has a work. They couldn’t find time to spend in each others company.

If anything else, their time as a couple faded slowly as they haven’t had sex since forever. The kisses that were once hot and passionate were now just a symbol—a task. Their relationship was failing and its just a matter of time and everything the have will crumble and nothing will be found.

They were together for six years not counting the year they met. After the winter cup in their highschool where Kagami won, they started hanging out, seeking one on one after another and repeating this cycle and the once innocent games turned into something else until such time that they were consumed by a heat only the other can satisfy.

It was a summer vacation of their second year and as usual they spent their time together playing one on one in a court near Kagami’s apartment. They have played endlessly and that last game, Kagami has the ball and was making his way to the other side of the court faking his moves from left to right and right to left swiftly avoiding Aomine who was guarding him. It was a close game and finally, Kagami was able to pass over him and jumped with his ridicoulous legs in a ridicoulous height. Aomine followed Kagami with his eyes and was mesmerized by the sight, Kagami’s hair wild and messy was ruffled gently by the summer winds. He was floating, owning the sky and for a moment he thought “I wonder, if I jumped, will I be able to reach the sky as he is”. Kagami was laughing carelessly and dunked the ball hard. The sight was pure bliss and Aomine against his will fell in love.

Events turned to into events and Aomine could no longer restrain his feelings, he was always aware of the redhead. He was always looking towards the idiot, following him with his eyes no matter where he was and where he went. Kagami as the idiot he was, was oblivious that it was painful staying beside him. 

There was a time when he can no longer contain his feelings and he lashed out to Kagami and regretted it when redhead cried and walked away. They didn’t talk for weeks and Aomine was restless, he was always checking his phone and no matter how long he waited, there was no text or call from Kagami. Their friends were worried and not until Tetsu confronted him that he gathered the courage to see Kagami.

He remembered running towards Seirin without a care in the world just so he wouldn’t miss the redhead. Finally arriving, he saw him walked out the gate looking unto the grounds and he called out his name and just like a sick romantic movie, the time stopped with just them in the world. He took in the appearance of his rival, the sunken eyes and the pale skin and he saw it—he was not alone in this. He opened his arms and waited. Without a care in the world Kagami ran towards him and tackled him into the ground. They kissed right there and oblivious to their surroundings held hands and walked away.

They became a couple, they were happy regardless of them being males. Their friends accepted them and their parents were civil towards them. After they have graduated high school, they moved in together. Kagami trained to become a firefighter and he was enlisted in the police force, things were fine the first years but it went downhill a year ago.

\---------------------

That brought this moment, tomorrow was their sixth anniversary and Aomine planned to spend his time with Kagami but the latter has work and he cannot take the day off. Just like that, everything was ruined and Aomine stormed out their apartment. Kagami called out his name but he didn’t turn around. He missed the distressed look of the other.

Aomine loved and still love Kagami, there was no doubt about that but he questioned himself if the other felt the same. He couldn’t take it. He went to a bar owned by one of his colleagues and ordered himself a drink planning to drown himself with alcohol ignoring the ringing of his phone. It rung several times that night. He flirted with a woman with a big boobs, maybe D-cupped or more. They kissed and made out without a care in their surroundings. He loves Kagami but he like women in general. In contrast to hard muscles he was accustomed to, the soft body of a woman was refreshing. He willed himself to forget his crimson-eyed lover and continued to make out with the lady.

Kagami after Aomine went out slid to the ground. He brought his knees to his chest and asked himself what went wrong but couldn’t find the answer because everything about this was wrong. He noticed the change in their relationship, everything was done as if it was a chore. He hated it, but Aomine never complained and acted like it was nothing so he kept quiet, until now that is.

He needed to do something, they needed to do something before its too late. It all started when they got their job and worked themselves towards upper ranks, so he should start with it. He called his superior and asked to have the day off due to a family emergency. His superior sensed the distress in his voice gave him three days vacation. The redhead was happy and planned on how he will spend those three days, all with Aomine.

He went out and shopped for the ingredients he needed and cooked several dishes and laid them out in the dining table, he cleaned the apartment and while he waited for the cake, he looked for his phone and dialed Aomine’s number but the other didn’t pick it up. He tried several times but was still unanswered and so he decided to wait for the other to come home. He turned off the lights in the apartment to surprise the bluenette and sat himself in the couch and waited.

Minutes went hours but there was no sign of the tanned male. He drifted into slumber.

He was woken up by the loud closing of the door and loud laughing. He sat up and walked towards the door when the light illuminated the whole living room and everything stopped.

Near the door, Aomine was busy hugging a dark haired woman. The woman was clinging into Aomine. They weren’t aware of Kagami. They were busy kissing and groping each others body without a care in their surroundings.

Kagami can’t believe his eyes, there in front of him was the man he loved embracing someone in his arms. He couldn’t speak. He could hear his heart shattering into pieces. He couldn’t breathe and a lone tear slid down in his face and that’s when the couple turned around. 

Aomine was still oblivious but the woman saw him and stopped, Aomine slowly turned around and followed her sight. His world stopped, there in the middle of the apartment was his lover rooted to the floor and tears spilling in his blood-red eyes. The woman beside him was asking him who was that but he paid her no attention.

“Kagami, I can explain. This was not what it looked like!”

The man before them smiled bitterly and shook his head. He didn’t answer and Aomine panicked and moved towards the other.

The woman looked towards them and immediately understood that this was a private moment and although she wanted to stick around and explain things, she knew that she was forgotten and this was a predicament they should solved on their own. So without a word, she turned around and walked out the door.

“I swear Kagami, this was a misunderstanding,” Aomine rasped in a hurried voice. He tried holding the others waist but Kagami moved away. It stung and he retracted his hands clenching and putting it down.

“Misunderstanding? Aomine are you aware of what you are saying? This is our house and you led her here, she didn’t come here on her own. You were kissing her, you were embracing her. So what part did I not get?” Kagami bit his lips and he can taste the blood of the abused skin. He couldn’t stop his tears and he is trembling.

“Please Taiga, I’m so sorry. I love you so much.” Aomine could no longer restrain his tears and they fell. He moved again towards his lover and tried holding him but the other held up his hand.

“Even if you say that now, would it change the fact that you tried to cheat on me? Would it change the fact that you disregarded me, your feelings towards me and went out with that woman? Aomine, I’m bot blind she was not forcing you.”

Aomine felt worse. He wanted Kagami to screamed at him, to make things as they are and maybe just maybe they can fix things as they used to be. But Kagami spoke calmly and he felt the dread on what is about to come.

“I’m so sorry, it has to end this way but if we continue like this, we will ruin everything. The love we once felt will surely turn to hate as we are now. Aomine you are free, so please, please let me go.”

“Goodbye Aomine.”

Kagami turned turned around and walked out the door without looking back. Aomine never made a sound. He never stopped him, so he smiled bitterly and continued his way.  
Aomine was shocked. That was fast. When he was about to call out to the redhead, the door already closed and so he hugged himself and slid into the floor. He was crying. He cried for hours. After what felt like forever, he stood up and went to the kitchen to wash his face. He looked at the table he saw the food laid out with a chocolate cake -- his favorite. “Happy Anniversary Daiki! I love you!”

He took in his surroundings. It has been hours already since that broad shoulders turned around and walked out from their shared apartment to never return again. No matter how many times he wished it was all just a nightmare, he was reminded painfully by the emptiness of the apartment. The apartment was huge, but it was a lot bigger now that the redhead was no longer in it. The constant shouting cannot be heard, instead replaced by a deafening silence. The warmth that once enveloped him whenever he felt cold was forever gone. All that was left was regret and a broken man.

He doesn’t want this. He wanted the redhead more than ever. He couldn’t live without him. He loves Kagami all the same and even if the tiger doesn’t want him anymore, he will forge his way into his heart once more even if it’s by force. With renewed vigor he ran and opened the door to pursue the red head.

He was forcefully tackled and embraced to the ground. He looked up and once again fell in love.

“Took you long enough, Aho”

**Author's Note:**

> and the smut follows =D  
> *sweat


End file.
